Where is Inuyasha?
by Night-Shade15
Summary: what happens when inuyasha get lost and gets amnesia in kagome's world, Sesshomaru Acting like a girl, Naraku on drugs, and everything screwed up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic I would be rich so on with the story

*******************************************************************

WHERE IS INUYASHA?

It was a peaceful day until all of a sudden too voice where heard

Inuyasha six feet in the ground

Inuyasha: what was that for wench

Kagome: What was that for...What was that for that was for spying on me taking a bath 

Inuyasha: I wasn't spying wench even if I did I probably wouldn't have seen anything

Inuyasha sits up pulling himself out of the hole and pops his sore back. Kagome Fuming Blushing furiously if looks could kill Inuyasha would be as deep as she could make the hole

Kagome: what does that mean Inuyasha

Inu: it means that there is nothing to see kikyo probably looks better taking a bath

That made Kagome even angrier 

Kagome: Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit 

When kagome finished Inuyasha couldn't be seen in the hole he made and miroku behind a bush shaking his head then turned back to the hot spring to watch sango but found she was gone

Sango: just what are you doing miroku

Miroku Froze and gulped he knew what was going to happen

Miroku: nothing Lady Sango just Going around checking the area to see if there is any danger

Sango: sure you where and I beat Naraku Single handed 

************************************************************'

In the distance you could hear a loud smack and if you looked at the forest you would see a furious Kagome coming out with all of her stuff and go through the well Right behind her was Inuyasha Limping from all the sittings goes through the well 

********************* In Kagome's time*******************************

Kagome went furiously out of her house after dropping her stuff off and saying she was home she crossed the street and walked for a bit when she meet hojo the last person she wanted to meet right now

Hojo: Hi Kagome how are you are you feeling better after the scarlet flu

Kagome: *thinking: what an idiot but I guess he is nice* yeah I doing fine hojo I was just on my way to the library 

Hojo: so am I would you like you join me

Kagome: yeah sure *mumbling* anything that will get my mind off of Inuyasha

Hojo: what was that

Kagome: nothing

***************************** Inuyasha**************************

Inuyasha came out of the well and catches kagome's scent and walk out in to the street

As he walked in the street he heard a honk and he looked to his side as a tractor-trailer

He froze as he was hit and everything turned black as he felt a searing pain all over his body.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and he looked up at a a white ceiling he tried to think but his mind was a total blank he heard a voice

Nurse Aki: he woke up doctor

Doctor Mako: you're a lucky boy son if you had gotten to the hospital a minute later you would be dead now what your name son

Inu: my name?

Doctor Mako: yes your name

Inu: I don't know where am I who am I why am I here

Doctor Mako: I should have guessed he has a minor case of amnesia I don't think it is permanent 

Inuyasha: who are you what happened why does my head hurt so much

Mako: I'm Doctor Mako your here at Japan Star Hospital be cause you go hit by a tractor trailer 

Inuyasha: so that what happened but who am I

Doctor Mako: we don't know kid but we will keep you here for a couple of days if you don't get your memory back by then we will have to release you

Inuyasha: ok

***********************************************************************

End of chapter of one

Did you guys like it comment or flame me give me some idea to make it better email me at Ancient_Shadow666@yahoo.com well bye

Night_Shade


	2. Seiji AKA Inu

Where is Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or I would be so rich

**********************************************************************

Many days passed for inuyasha in the hospital he got very bored and frustrated at times finally Doctor Mako came in.

Mako: son 10 days have passed and you have not regained any of your memory since it is the law. I have to release you but im going to put you in a place where you can stay at my niece. She probably around your age her name is kagome she lives at the sunset shrine. 

Inu: sunset shrine ok I guess that is ok with me but what am I going to wear I have no clothes or anything.

Mako: well son I had one of the nurse go out and but some clothes there on the chair there I will leave you to get dressed.

Inuyasha found the clothes and got dressed and came out of the room dressed in a pair of khaki pants a black shirt a pair of adidas shoes and his hair had been cut during the 10 days and he wore a visor that said quicksilver. (A/n: I own none of these companies either)

All the girls in the room stopped and started at him as he walked over to Dr. Mako 

Mako: not to shabby son come on the sunset shrine awaits you

They left the hospital and went to the parking lot to the doctor's car witch was a Mazda rx8 he got in and they were on their way the doctor handed inuyasha a bag 

Inu: what is this 

Mako: it's a bag of clothes and stuff that you will need well here we are I come back around in a month to check on you 

Inu got out of the car and said bye he carried his bag and began to walk up all the stairs looking around he came to the last step and saw a women sweeping the front the woman looked up (its kagome's mom I don't know her name so im going to call her Mrs. Higiroshi is that how you spell it email me if you know how to spell it) hello are you the boy that mako was talking about

Inu: yes I am

Mrs. H: im Mrs. Higiroshi but you can call me Mrs. H what do I call you 

Inu: Well Dr. Mako called me son but on occasion he called me called me dog 

Mrs. H: why did he do that

Inu: because the trailer that hit me was called Black Dog Delivery

Mrs. H: oh my that isn't nice

Inu: its ok you can call me whatever you want

Mrs. H: how about I call you....

At that moment kagome walked up the steps and saw inu but didn't recognize him and she looked at her mom and walker over to her 

Kagome: hi mom who is that 

Mrs. H: this is um...Seiji Micamora

Kagome looked at inuyasha and she was thinking that he looked familiar but then shook it off and stuck her hand out to shake his

Kagome: are you that boy that uncle mako sent to stay with us

Inu aka Seiji: yes I guess I am

Kagome: ok are going to go to my school

Mrs. H: yes but I have to enroll him tomorrow

The day past buy very quickly for inu kagome hung around him a lot trying to find out something about him but still she was clueless about him being inuyasha. Inuyasha slept in a guest room and when he awoke he searched the bag that Mako had given him he found a white shirt with a dragon on it he put on the suit that Mrs. H had given him she said that the school had a dress code and the students had to wear this he combed his silver hair and walked down the stairs to the kitchen he ate breakfast and grabbed a bag that Mrs. H bought for him he walked with Kagome when they got to school kagome went off with her friend and told Seiji to go to the office to get his schedule he went to the office and got it his first class was math the same class that had kagome and her friend in it 

Kagome's 1 Friend: who is that *as she pointed to inu*

Friend #2: he is cute

Friend #3: yeah

Kagome: oh that seiji he is living at my house with us my uncle mako asked us to take care of him he has amnesia because he got hit by a truck

Friend #1: he got hit by a truck oh my god that so sad and now he doesn't remember anything that really has got to suck

As the day passed thing went smoothly for inu he for once knew most of the stuff they taught which kind of surprised him because he didn't know how he knew it well the day ended sooner then inu thought he awoke to a sound and looked out the window to see kagome sneaking out with a huge backpack and go for the well he jumped down from his window and followed her and went inside the wells house and saw kagome jump in he thought she would get hurt and jumped after her he felt weird when he got out of he well and looked around it was day and kagome was walking towards a village he ran after and caught up with her and touched her shoulder she jumped at his touch 

Kagome: Seiji what are you doing here how did you get here 

Inu: i followed you

******************************************************************************

in out of ideas right now if you have any email me at Ancient_Shadow666@yahoo.com make comments flame well bye

Night-Shade


End file.
